Blue Christmas
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Holidays are hard for Double D, not having his family around, Can anyone brighten his holiday?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy or any one from the show

Double D woke earlier than usual that Christmas morning to find his house, not surprisingly empty.

He sighed. His parents were never home, he couldn't remember the last holiday they had together. He was in o hurry to get up as he lay staring at the ceiling in his bedroom.

"Just once, why can't I have just one Christmas with my family?" he whispered to himself. His Christmases consisted of sitting in the house watch Holiday specials on television and taking a moment to call both Ed and Eddy to wish them a Merry Christmas. This year, Double D's house which had always been so beautifully decorated both inside and out, sat lacking the ornaments, lights and other Christmas items.

He got out of bed and put on his slippers to head into the kitchen where he found his parents' annual Christmas note.

_Dear Eddward, _

_Merry Christmas, _

_We are very sorry that we could not spend this time with you and we hope you can understand._

_There is a box of hot cocoa mix in the cupboard, and some cookies on the counter._

_Don't stay up too late. _

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Again Double D sighed.

"Why can't either of you understand, Hot cocoa and cookies are a nice treat but nothing would be better that to spend time with my family, just once, one Christmas, a fourth of July, half of a birthday. Perhaps a telephone call.

Mother, Father, it's been so very long since I actually heard your voices that I-I can hardly remember what you sound like."

He rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out the cocoa mix and a mug. Then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk to begin heating it. He then took a small plate and took two of the cookies and sat it on the table and waited.

Outside he could here the children laughing as they played with their gifts. A wave of sadness fell over him. He had no desire to go out and be with them today.

After having his breakfast, he retreated into the living room and began looking through the channels until he came to one of his favorite movies.

As he watched the sadness grew, the family standing close together, the father picking up his daughter as she explained what the teacher had told them about the sound of a bell. Double D yawned the warm milk in his cocoa was taking effect.

Soon, he nodded off to sleep on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud knock at the front door startled him awake and he rubbed his eyes, not bothering to see who was visiting. Instead he sat quietly hoping whoever it was would leave. The knocking got louder until he could no longer ignore it.

"Coming" He said grabbing his coat to cover his night clothes and opening the door.

"Where ya been Sock head, we've been out here almost ten minutes." Eddy said angrily.

"Oh, Hello Eddy, Ed." He said absentmindedly not even bothering to look at his friends.

Eddy stared at Double D surprised at the behavior.

"You forgettin' somethin' Double D?" Eddy asked causally as Ed stood silently.

"Forgetting...?" Double D seemed confused

"yeah, like your manners, Ain't you gonna invite us in, kinda cold out here."

"Yes of course please, I'm sorry Eddy. I just-" As Eddy and Ed stepped inside and Double D closed the door, Eddy looked around.

"Didn't get around to decoratin' the house, man Double D, you're way behind schedule, it's not like you."

"I just didn't feel like it this year Eddy, that's all. Am I not allowed to, from time to time?"

"Gee Double D, why are you so sad, it's Christmas, no one should be sad today." Ed said finally.

"It would be wonderful if everyone in the world could be happy Ed, but there are times that-"

"You got anything warm to drink, I'm freezin'" Eddy interrupted from the kitchen.

"There's some cocoa mix in the cupboard Eddy. You and Ed are both welcome to have whatever you find in there."

"And the mini marshmallows are...where?",He called again. Double D sighed but before he could say a word, Ed grabbed him and carried him off to join Eddy.

"Second shelf, to the left above sugar." Double D sat at the table as Eddy made three cups of cocoa and set them down in front of his friends before taking a seat with his own.

"Now, I think it's time that the three of us had a little Christmas chat boys. " He took a sip.

"About Santa and his reindeer Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Shut up Ed." Ed fell silent.

"Double D, you alright, you seem a little... different" His tone was surprisingly sincere.

Finally Double D looked up.

"Eddy, look around you. What's missing?" Eddy knew exactly what Double D meant.

"Look, I know we're not your family, but why torture yourself by sitting in here alone. Everyone's out there. Why don't you come on out?"

"I'm sorry Eddy I just don't feel very social today. I should really-"

"You should really come with us, go up and change and come back down quick."

"how would you know I have to-"

"Still wearin' your coat indoors, still in your pj's aren't ya?" Double D nodded feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay Sock head we all get those days" Double D nodded and retreated to his room.

Moments later he emerged in his usual attire and sat back down placing his coat on the back of his chair.

"Now, I know it's not the same but you know you can always spend Christmas with us Double D. My parents like ya a lot, an' your my best friend so everyone wins."

"Thank you Eddy, I just I don't understand, I mean what have I done to earn this?"

"Nothin' if they can't come back to see you Christmas and Birthdays, it's on them. Sooner or later they'll see that they missed out on this an' by then, you can do the same to them. Be too busy when they as ya to come over."

"I couldn't possibly do that, They are still my parents. If I were to do something of that nature I would just-"

"Just show then how bad they hurt you?" Eddy offered.

"oh, Eddy I couldn't" There was a moment of silence

"Though sometimes I do wonder what the point of it is. I mean, why have a child and then refuse o come home to spend time with them. Maybe I'm just not the child the wanted." Eddy sighed.

"Double D, I get how you can feel this way. If your parents do think that, they're outta their minds. You're respectful, smart, caring, and you always wanna help everyone else. I don't know how they'd feel that way about you."

"They don't know anything about me Eddy, if you were to actually find a way to talk to Mother and Father and asked them a simple question about me, I'd bet everything I have they would be unable to tell you even the smallest detail about me." Double D sobbed, causing Ed to begin to sniffle.

"It's their problem Double D. They don't know what a great kid they got. Come on, finish up and let's go out, it'll cheer ya up."

"Eddy, please understand, today is one of those days that I really just want to stay inside." He wiped away the tears as the last few fell.

"Okay Double D, I'm not gonna push it. Let's go see what's on." Double D looked at him for a moment.

"I-I thought you were having a good time with everyone out there."

"We're not gonna let ya be alone on Christmas Double D, If you won' come out with us, we'll stay in with you. Right Ed?"

"Yep, you're right Eddy!" Ed said draping an arm around Double D's shoulder. For the first time that day, Double D felt a little of the sadness leave him.

"What would I do without the two of you?" He said

"Don't know Sockhead, but we're not gonna let ya find out." Eddy said as they walked into the living room and sat down.

Eddy couldn't help but feel anger toward Edd's mysterious parents. He'd have a few choice words for them if they'd ever cross paths.

Soon Ed and Double D were entranced in the movie but Eddy was deep in thought. He would do something for Double D if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

As the movie ended Double D began to slip back into his depression.

"come on Double D, don't cry anymore, We're here" Ed said comfortingly. Eddy rushed to the kitchen to grab his friend's coat.

"Sometimes I-I wonder w-why I was born. W-Why am I even h-here, Sometimes I just want to leave and never come back. The h-house is always so empty!" Hearing these sorrowful words was all Eddy could take. Double D had always been a little sad about his parents but this time they had gone to far. The anger Eddy felt in his heart for them had turned into rage. ''

"Put the coat on, You're comin' with us." Eddy said sternly.

"Eddy I-"

"Put it on. Trust me. " Double D did and followed Eddy to the door, instead of opening it however Eddy turned to his friends and called Ed over to stand beside him.

"This, right here,' He said gesturing to both himself and Ed. "This is why you're here, you're here 'cause

if you weren't-" He opened the door and pulled him outside.

Double D looked around at all the neighborhood kids laughing and playing. Kevin racing around on his new bike, Jimmy and Sarah playing pretend with Sarah's new doll and Jimmy's teddy bear.

"You're here 'cause none of this would be home without ya, just another place, with a buncha kids runnin' around it. We need ya Double D, whether the others know it or not, we all need ya. You get what I'm tellin' ya?" Eddy asked trying not to show the anger. Double D nodded he understood but couldn't shake the feeling.

"Then don't you ever say or think about goin' anywhere or wonder why. Anytime you think like that, I want ya to call us or come out here. If nothing else, You're here cause Ed an' me need ya. " Eddy's own eyes filled with tears. Suddenly Double D pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Eddy. Y-you're a great friend. Thank you too Ed, I'm so lucky to have the two of you." Eddy surprised him when he returned the hug.

"I wish I could make 'em see what they're doin' how much they're hurtin' ya and make 'em stop."

"Double D, is everything okay?" Jimmy asked from behind them.

"Yes, thank you Jimmy. Just a little sad." Jimmy looked down.

"No one should be sad on Christmas, especially not you Double D. You're always so nice to us." His attention turned to the bear in his hand.

"Would my teddy bear make you feel better, It could be a Christmas present. " He said holding it out to Double D.

Double D looked at it and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Jimmy, thank you for the though, but I can't take your bear away from you. By the looks of it,you've only gotten it today yourself. You keep it."

"then, would you come with us to Rolf's he's having a party. The three of you should come too." Double D seemed unsure but had no chance to reply.

"We'll be there in a few. Thanks" Eddy said as Jimmy smiled and rushed back to Sarah.

"Eddy,"

"Nope, don't Eddy me. We're goin' all of us." He grabbed Double D and pulled him along as he walked with Ed trailing behind.

"What do your parents do that their so busy anyway Double D?"

"Mother's a lawyer and Father works in a lab at the other end of the city." Double D said sadly.

Eddy remained silent but in his mind, a plan was already forming.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I really have to Eddy?" Double D asked quietly.

"Yep, no way around it. If you try to get out of it, I'll have Ed hang on to ya. You're gonna go an' you're gonna have fun, end of conversation." Eddy said as they arrived at Rolf's home.

"Ed boys, Rolf is please you come by, come enjoy yourselves!" He gestured them inside.

"Hey Rolf"

"Hello Rolf, Thank you" Double D greeted. Rolf noticed the change but said nothing,

"Hiya Rolf" Ed said hoping for an invitation to see Rolf's animals.

"What is the matter Double D Ed boy?" Rolf asked pulling the Eds aside.

"He's havin' a tough Christmas. His parents aren't around." Eddy answered.

"Rolf too knows the pain of missing family member. Especially on holidays. Come head in sock Ed boy, follow Rolf" He lead the three Eds outside where Double D noticed a small stable now stood and realized that was exactly where Rolf was taking them.

"Come and see Rolf has just gotten two new animals. Double D, do you like horses?" Double D nodded as Rolf ushered them inside.

"The very last gate on the end, you three are the first to see them." he said leading the way.

Double D gasped as the tiny foals. One of which Double D noticed laid in the back corner while the other roamed around the small space.

"Rolf, is- is that one in he corner okay?" He asked concerned.

"She too has no family. She is an orphan. When Rolf went to get them. There was supposed to be only one. This black and white one you see here trotting happily around and, all by herself was the white one you see laying there. She nearly blended into the snow. The other horses bullied her and Rolf could not allow one so young to endure so much." Rolf sighed.

"You really have a passion for animals Rolf" Double D commented not bothering to take his eyes off of her. Rolf nodded.

"That is true Ed boy, Rolf suspects that you also have love for them, that is good. Go on in and say hello." He said unlatching the gate and pulling Double D inside.

"Go one Double D, We'll be right here." Eddy encouraged. Double D followed Rolf nervously.

"please, calm down, it is a horse, not a bull." Rolf said as the stopped only a few steps away from the foal.

"Get to her level and let her see you," Double D did as he was told. The horse picked her head up to look at him.

"Sh-she has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen." Double D said in awe forgetting his sadness for a moment.

"You have her attention, talk to her Ed boy, it will make it easier for you both."

"H-Hello, I'm not going to hurt you, It's alright. " Double D gasped as the second foal nudged him catching him off guard. Ed and Eddy chuckled, Rolf lead it away.

"You're such a pretty horse" As Double D spoke softly he noticed that she seemed to be listening closely and reached out an unsteady hand to touch her. She suddenly got up and took a step toward him tossing her head to the side.

Frightened, Double D got up and stumbled backward.

"It's okay, take it easy now, slowly" Rolf coached

Again Double D attempted to reach out, this time she met him half way extending her head to touch his hand. Double D smiled.

"You see, Double D Ed boy has learned a lesson."

"Yeah , how to be scared by a baby horse," Eddy snickered.

"No, Rolf has shown him that from being alone in the world, having no family near, you can create a new family. Not of blood but through love and caring. Double D now has a life long friend in that horse" Rolf told Eddy.

"speakin' of families, I eh, was gonna ask ya somethin'. I mean ya don't owe me nothin' but I need a favor. For Double D really."

"Yes, go on" The two spoke quietly, devising the plan as Double D patted the young filly, unaware of the conversation taking place behind him .

Moments later Eddy called out. "Hey Sock head, I gotta go for a bit but I'm leavin' Ed. I'll be comin' back though. Rolf wants ya to help with those horses." Rolf handed Double D a bottle and instructed him on how to feed her.

"But Eddy, I-"

"I'll be back don't worry." Eddy rushed out of he stable and was gone.

"Sure, why not. First Mother and father, why not Eddy too?" Double D muttered to himself.

"Come on Double D, it's gonna be okay, Eddy said he'd come back, he wouldn't lie to you" Ed said

"Well actually Ed, both you and Eddy have done your share of that, granted it was mostly Eddy's idea to do so." Ed looked away.

"I'm sorry Ed, that was a terrible thing for me to have said. It's no excuse of course but, I have been having a rather tough day."

"Aw, it's okay Double D. " Ed smiled.

Meanwhile Eddy pulled his coat tightly around himself as he walked to he edge of their town and waited. Soon after a bus pulled up and Eddy boarded it. If his plan worked out his best friend would have the one thing he always wanted, if not, Eddy would get his Christmas wish and return to the Cul-de-sac. Eddy sat back in he seat, he'd have a long ride ahead of him but it was well worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy yawned as he got off the bus. He had nearly fallen asleep. Once off the bus, he looked around at the tall buildings that ran the length of the streets. Eddy had never actually been to the city, not even with his family.

"This outta be good" he said sarcastically under his breath. He wandered around for what seemed like hours until he came to a sign that read "Professional building" and provided a list which Eddy looked at it carefully.

"Bingo!" He said finally and entered the building and began to make his way to the third floor.

"Excuse me Rolf, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I really should be getting home, it's getting late you understand and-" Double D took a step but felt a tug at his shirt as the foal grabbed on tight. Double D was unsure of what to do.

Rolf laughed.

"When Rolf said head in sock Ed boy made a life long friend, it was no joke. She does nor want you to leave, She recognizes you as the family she has never known. She seeks love from you. Could you deny her a few extra stroke on her head Ed boy?" Double D looked at the filly and allowed a smile to show.

"Well...it's not as if anyone is expecting me...I suppose I could stay for a little longer." He reached out and patted her softly. Rolf grabbed the horse brush and a carrot and handed them to Double D.

"Here Ed boy, since she likes you so much, you can brush her and offer a treat. Be sure to brush her very well. Rolf will supervise for a while" Ed stood silent wishing he had been given that sort of permission to visit Rolf's chickens.

"That's it pretty girl. You stand still now." said Double D as he brushed. Rolf smiled as he handled the other foal.

"You are naturally good with horses. I have never known anyone to gain the trust of an animal so quickly. Even Rolf, the son of a Shepard could not create such a bond within minutes. The two of you must share the same heart"

"What do you mean?" Double D asked confused.

""Rolf's ancestors would tell stories of children and animals that were so in tune with each other and the bond between them would be instant. Sometime Rolf would here of it being a wolf, who would turn on it's own pack to protect it's 'human half' Rolf never believed any of it... until now. It happened with you today Ed boy, She chose you. That leave Rolf one one choice." Double D looked at him curiously.

"Christmas is a time of sharing and giving Ed boy, since Rolf has met you, these things I know for sure. First, you are a very kind and loving person, second, you have a willingness to care for others but also a great sadness which you have the ability to hide well most of the time. Finally, that this horse is exactly where she is meant to be"

"Well of course she is, who better to take care of her than someone like-"

"You Ed boy, Rolf wishes to make a gift to you. You clearly love this filly and she loves you. Merry Christmas Double D Ed boy, this beautiful, white filly belongs to you now. Treat her well and she will return it" Double D stood silent not believing what he had just heard.

"Oh, Rolf thank you, but I couldn't possibly, I have nowhere to keep her, no money for boarding and food and absolutely no knowledge of what to do for her."

"also included in your gift will be boarding her here in the stable, food, water, everything she needs, all you need to do is come and spend time with her as often as possible. I will teach you all you need to know" Double D was stunned.

"That's quite a gift Rolf, I-I don't know what to say-"

"say you accept Rolf's gift."

"Y-yes of course I accept, Thank you Rolf, no one's ever given me such an amazing gift." He wrapped his arms gently around this horse's neck.

Eddy finally reached the door to the lay office where Double D's mother worked and attempted to open the door but found it locked. This only angered Eddy more and he peered through the window and caught sight of a faint light coming from one of the rooms. He knocked loudly and waited but received no response. He knocked again this time louder and heard a voice call back.

"We're closed, I'm sorry, you'll have to come back after the holiday"

"look, I came a long way an' I ain't leavin' here until I talk to someone, it's real important" Eddy said reaching into the inner pocket of his coat and pulling out an envelope containing two pieces of paper.

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to-"

"I ain't here for legal advice. Open the door please." Eddy tried again thinking of Double D's speech on the importance of saying 'please and thank you'

"What's this about?"

"You got a son don't you, ma'am?" silence.

"y-Yes, w-who are you and how did you possibly know?"

"Please?" Eddy said again refusing to give any information until he gained entry.

There was a moment when Eddy didn't think She would open the door, He suddenly heard the lock click and took a step back.

As the door opened, Eddy found himself face to face with Double D's Mother.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this story, and reviewed it. I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddy looked up at her and had no question in his mind whether or not Double D and this woman were related. He was a picture of his Mother. Eddy did his best to hold back his anger knowing that it would reflect badly on his friend.

She stepped aside to allow him in.

"Last door on the right." She said quietly and Eddy began to walk toward it, noting that the office was decorated for the holiday. Eddy shook his head. How could she be enjoying these decorations, when her son was not.

As Eddy entered the room and the door was closed behind them, She offered him a seat before sitting behind her desk, where Eddy noticed a picture frame sat on the corner facing her. She pushed her silky black hair away from her face.

"Who are you and how do you know my son, is he alright, tell me he's alright" Concern was visible on her now very pale face as Eddy looked into her blue eyes.

"Depends on the way you define alright. If ya mean is he still breathin', takin' things like that then yeah.

Apart from that... I'd have to say no." Eddy's anger had begun to show. There was a moment in which neither spoke but Double D's mother turned away.

"why are you here then, if he's safe, what is your reasoning for being here?" She asked and Eddy heard footsteps from the hallway as the door opened. A tall thin man entered, he wore wire framed glasses that slide down his face at least twice that Eddy saw just from the second it took to enter the room and closet the door and a white lab coat with an ID card hanging off of the pocket.

"Who is this my dear?" The man asked his wife.

"I didn't get his name, He says he knows our son."

"Is he-" He suddenly became worried.

"He's alive, yeah. Look, he doesn't know I came here, I came a long way to tell you guys about-"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The woman asked irritated. Clearly she wasn't as patient as her son.

"Name's Eddy, All I want is a few minutes to talk to you about your son. I -"

"If there isn't a problem with Eddward, then we've nothing to talk about. He's never even spoken about you" The woman said.

"Of course he hasn't lady, you're never there, that's why I"M HERE. You leave him alone all day only to sneak in at night when he's already in bed, you leave him nothin' but stupid sticky notes that tell him you love him. You never show him. I'm willin' to bet you everythin' I own that you can't tell me one simple thing about him."

"don't you tell me what I know or don't know about my son." The woman raged. The man stood silently listening behind Eddy.

"Alright, then, you tell me somethin' Name his best friends, what's his favorite color?" He waited crossing his arms defiantly.

The man sighed. "you're absolutely right, Amelia and I haven't been there. It's not that we don't want to be there. We want to give him all we can in life. A good start, everything we never had. The day he was born we swore that he'd have everything we could possibly give."

"Except that... what you don't realize is that all he does what, is the two of you. I get that you gotta work to keep things goin'. My dad does it everyday. But there is always time for me on holidays, birthdays, somethin' what's more important to you guys, your jobs or your son?" Eddy could see the tears forming in Amelia's eyes as he spoke.

"ya wanna know what happened today, I sat down with 'im and we had a talk. He doesn't think he's what you want him to be, that's why you stay away. He said a few things you might be interested in,

things like 'what have I done to earn this,' 'maybe I'm not the son they wanted.' 'why have a child and not come home for 'im'" Eddy paused feeling his own eyes watering.

"Wanna hear the real scary one, he said, why am I here, 'Why was I born?' Those things came from his mouth, while he cried to us." Both adults burst into tears.

"H-He really said that?" Amelia asked. Eddy nodded.

"You're messin' him up inside real bad. No twelve year old should be askin' those things. I didn't come here tonight to tell ya what horrible parents you are. Yeah I admit I was thinkin' it the entire time. Can't really blame me.

Now, Miss don't tell me anythin' about my son, you wanna argue with me all night an' let another Christmas go by allowing him to hurt this bad an' think these things, bring it on,I got more.

I don't care how good you are in the courtroom, I'll sit here all night 'cause when it comes to my friends, they mean a lot to me, I don't exactly show it much either, but when they need me, they know where I am. One thing I won't do, is allow what you're doin' to him go without bein' heard.

I came to ask ya, cause a kid like that ain't gonna tell ya what he truly wants, he's gonna ask what YOU want from him." Eddy said.

Eddy stood up from the chair and walked to the door.

"Ball's in your court now, I've said what I needed to say. Problem is, I don't believe for a second either of you will do anythin' about it. You'll hide be hind your desks and work. I don't know who has trials on Christmas though an' obviously you're off." He gestured to the man.

As he opened the door to leave he turned back to them.

"His best friends names are Ed an' Eddy. His favorite color is blue, an' you're missin' out on spendin' time with a great kid." He closed the door behind him leaving the adults sobbing.

He exited the building he took in a shuttered breath as he made his way back to the bus stop.

"I'm sorry Double D, I tried" He wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall as he walked.


	6. Chapter 6

"I just don't understand Ed, why did Eddy leave?" Double D hadn't really expected much of an answer, it was Ed after all.

"No idea Double D. He promised to come back, I know Eddy will keep his promise."

"You couldn't know that Ed, but thank you for-"

"I do know Double D, cause Eddy said everything would be okay cause and he was gonna fix it" Double D looked at him.

"What do you mean Ed, fix it how?"

"He didn't tell me, he just said he won't allow you to hurt like this anymore, He gets real mad when people hurt us Double D. He does not like it at all." Double D wasn't sure what to think. Eddy was acting very out of character today, proposing they have a talk. Saying the things he had to Double D.

"Hey boys, I'm back. I-" Double D hugged him tightly sobbing.

"What's goin' on here?"

"Oh Eddy, I never thought you cared that much, I mean it was always obvious to a small degree but-"

"what are ya talkin' about Sockhead?"

"I heard it from a reliable source that you get angry when someone does something to hurt your friends, and it means a lot to me to know that"

"Ed opened his mouth didn't he?" Eddy said narrowing his eyes at the taller boy.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, what all did he say to you?"

"Just that you get angry when someone hurts one of us like I said, and that you were going to fix it"

Eddy wiggled out of Double D's grip.

"What I'm about to tell ya doesn't leave this place, you got?" Ed and Eddy nodded.

"Yeah, I get ticked off, No one's allowed to do anythin' to my best friends, no one but me anyhow. That bein' said, come 'ere Ed, I wanna share somethin' else with ya" Ed's eyes grew wide as he saw the angry look in Eddy's eyes. Ed ran, with Eddy close behind.

"Oh dear, they know I'm not as fast they are." He looked over to the foals and seeing his asleep, he rushed off shouting for Eddy.

When he finally caught up with them he found he could listen in on their argument.

"Nice goin' Lumpy. There's a reason I said to keep it to yourself. I don't think it's gonna happen an' if Double D finds out an' it doesn't it's gonna make it a whole lot worse on him. We both blew it Ed. His parents aren't what I thought they'd be. They were kinda cold. Well his mom anyway but I think I heard Double D say somethin' about a person can have misplaced anger. Ya know, be mad at themselves, take it out on others. I wanna believe that's what it is. I-"

"You do listen!" Double D said suddenly causing the Eds to spin around.

"yeah, ya sound like a broken record how can we not?"

"oh Eddy, that's-"

"Eddward," Double D stood still, the voice was unfamiliar to him. He hesitated to turn around.

"Go on Sockhead, She's talkin' to you" Eddy said. Double D slowly turned and his eyes widened in shock at the sight that greeted him.

There standing before him, stood his Mother and Father.

"M-Mother, F-Father... forgive me I-"

"No, no Eddward, We should be asking forgiveness from you. We've hurt you so much and it's inexcusable. We wanted to give you everything and instead, we took everything. No words can express the guilt I feel as a mother for allowing this pain to go on for so long." Amelia knelt down in the snow and looked into her son's eyes.

"The fault is our own, I mean, when you didn't turn immediately, you didn't even realize it was your mother calling did you?" Alan asked placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, no I didn't" Double D looked away.

"That should never have been Eddward, and we have no one to blame but ourselves. I don't expect you to trust in us right away, but I do want to answer one of the questions that's been burdening you for so long. Look at me" Amelia placed her hands on his face to make him look directly into her eyes.

"You were born because because your father and I wanted an intelligent, sweet, loving, special little boy... And you are exactly the son we've always hoped for, You're here, because we love you, and don't you ever, ever doubt that for even a fraction of a second. Can you ever forgive your foolish parents for what we've done?"

Double D could feel the tears on his face as he looked at her.

"Oh Mother, Father, I've missed you both so very much!" He sobbed on his mother's shoulder as his father knelt down into the snow to join in the hug.

"Shh, Baby, from now on, things are gonna be different I swear. Your Father and I want to be a lot more involved in your life. We've got so much to catch up on. We want to learn everything we can about you, and , we want to give you the love that you deserve. You're an amazing young man Eddward, and we are proud of who you are!"

"You don't have to believe it Son, let us prove it to you." Alan said.

"H-how?"Double D asked skeptically.

"We'll start by Spending Christmas together... as a family should. No more lonely holidays Eddward, no more missed birthdays... We'll have family time as often as possible_" Alan said hugging Double D

"And I hope to invite your friends to several of them for showing us the error of our ways" Amelia said .

Double D turned to Eddy.

"y-you did this?" Eddy shrugged

"I mighta got to see 'em while you an' Ed were at Rolf's. Don't make a big thing out of i-" Double D latched on to Eddy.

"I don't know how you did it Eddy, but this is nothing short of a Christmas miracle. I will never be able to thank you enough Eddy. You're an amazing friend."

Eddy found himself smiling.

"Y-you're welcome Double D. I'm glad I was able to get 'em here for ya."

"It must have been an awful lot of trouble Eddy."

" A little bit maybe, but... me an' Ed, we'd take any trouble in the world for ya Sock head. Might not act like it but it's true... Just don't go spreadin' it around , gotta look after my reputation around here" Double D chuckled.

"No one will hear it from me Eddy."

"Ed boys, Rolf has been searching everywhere for you" He stopped and seeing the two adults in the snow.

"Rolf, this is my Mother and Father, Mother, Father, this is Rolf, he looks after animals."

"Hello, absentee Ed boy parents, Rolf is pleased to finally meet you, It s truly an honor for the son of a Shepard to be one of the first to see this happy reunion. Will you join Rolf in holiday merriment?"

"Mother, Father, will you come, you can meet everyone, please?"

Amelia and Alan smiled at each other.

"Of course Baby, anything you want."

The group followed Rolf back to his house.

"Mother, Father I can't wait for everyone to see you and you'll get to see Neve"

"Neve?" Amelia asked.

"My horse" Double D replied simply.

"When exactly did you get a horse son, and where on Earth do you think you'll put it or how will you feed it?"

"It's all taken care of Father." Eddy and Ed allowed themselves to fall behind a few steps.

"Why are we slowing down Eddy?"

"Look at 'em Lumpy, first Christmas since Double D was a baby, gotta give

em their space for a while, ya know, you an' me will pull back some until things settle down for him. Give the family a chance to grow into what it's supposed to be."

Eddy..."

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see Double D so happy"

"Yep it is." A momentary pause followed.

"Eddy.."

"What Ed?"

"Merry Christmas"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas."

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read and hopefully review. I wish you all a safe and happy holiday

Best wishes to all!


End file.
